


Trapped

by Smashleighxoxo



Series: Random Poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Forced Marriage, POV First Person, Poetry, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smashleighxoxo/pseuds/Smashleighxoxo
Summary: The first attempt at a poem I was inspired to write this poem by a few couples I know/knew.





	Trapped

I exhaled the smoke; it filled the room quickly and glistened against in the beam of light coming through between the curtains, it danced and changed shapes as it moved to look for an exit, it seemed as though I wasn't the only one looking for an escape. I wanted to run away even though I could the invisible chains kept me tied to the bed. The symbolic rings kept me handcuffed to the man next to me. I tell myself it will be better with time, but there is only so many books and worlds to escape to before you drive yourself insane thinking those worlds are real. But you don't care if you isolate yourself from everyone until it's too late and the invisible chains are gone, and the only person who is handcuffed is you.


End file.
